Green eyes hide something Red eyes are true
by Koike27
Summary: Vor knapp 4 Jahren verschwindet Hikari plötzlich und Tai erfährt, dass seine Schwester illegal in Japan gelebt hatte. Wird er sie jemals wiedersehen oder bliebt sie für immer verschwunden? Und kann Yamato ihm helfen? Taichi x Yamato u. Hikari x Takeru?
1. Vor knapp 4 Jahren Teil 1

**Green eyes hide something (Red eyes are true)**

**Vor knapp 4 Jahren (1/2)**

Part: 1/?  
Titel: Vor knapp 4 Jahren (1/2)  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Hikari Yagami x Takeru Takaishi, Yamato Ishida x Taichi Yagami  
Dislaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus für meine eigenen Ideen. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai

* * *

Als Taichi Yagami an diesem Tag nach einem einmonatigen Fußballtraining die Wohnung seiner Familie erreichte, hatte er schon das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und dem war auch so.  
Denn als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, saßen seine Eltern weinend auf dem Sofa und auch von seiner Schwester, die ihm normalerweise sofort um den Hals gefallen wäre, fehlte jede Spur.  
Von seinen Eltern hatte er über das Telefon erfahren, dass sie erneut ein wenig kränkelte, und deshalb ging er sie in ihrem Zimmer suchen. Doch da war niemand und all ihre Sachen verschwunden.  
Taichi machte sich Sorgen. Was war mit seiner Schwester passiert? Ohne Zögern ging er zu seinen Eltern und fragte mit ein wenig Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme: „Wo ist Kari? Wo ist meine Schwester? Bitte sagt mir, wo sie ist!"

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, in der seine Mutter wieder anfing zu weinen. Sein Vater versuchte diese erdrückende Stille zu durchbrechen, indem er ruhig sagte: „Tai, ich bitte dich, dich hinzusetzen, denn ich werde dir jetzt die ganze Wahrheit erzählen. Wir haben dich und deine Schwester zu lange angelogen und deshalb werde ich es jetzt nachholen. Doch dazu muss ich weiter ausholen.  
Der Angesprochene nickte sichtlich verwirrt und setzte sich erst einmal in den Sessel.

„Also, Tai", begann sein Vater nach einer Weile, „als deine Mutter und ich damals auf Hochzeitsreise in Italien waren, hörten wir von einem Unglück in einem nahegelegenen Dorf, wo viele Menschen starben. Es wurden Helfer gesucht, um die Überlebenden zu bergen. Deine Mutter und ich beschlossen zu helfen.  
In den Trümmern fand ich dich und deine Schwester. Du hattest schützend den Arm um sie gelegt und ihr wart beide schwer verletzt. Wir brachten euch und ein weiteres Kind in ein nahegelegenes Krankenhaus. Ihr beide hattet überlebt, das andere Kind starb dort noch.  
Später erfuhren wir, dass ihr die einzigen Überlebenden wart. Die Anderen starben entweder im Krankenhaus oder in den Trümmern, wie auch eure Eltern. Wir beschlossen, euch nach Japan mitzunehmen und euch die Familie zu geben, die ihr nicht mehr hattet."

Während sein ‚Vater' kurz durchatmete, stand Taichi Yagami der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn er hatte gerade erfahren, dass die Menschen, die er all die Jahre für seine Eltern gehalten hatte, gar nicht seine Eltern waren. Sein ‚Vater' setzte nun fort:  
„Doch leider waren die japanischen Behörden dermaßen streng in ihren Auflagen, dass wir es bisher nur schafften, deinen Aufenthalt legal zu machen. Doch genau das bekamen die italienischen Behörden mit und vor einem Monat, kurz nachdem du wegen des Trainings gegangen bist, wurde Kari ins eigene Land zurückgebracht gegen ihren und unseren Willen."  
Wieder ertönte allgemeines Schweigen, doch diesmal nur ein erdrückendes. Alleine die Schluchzer seiner ‚Mutter' waren zu hören. Nach kurzem Überlegen und Abwiegen sagte Taichi, da er einen Entschluss gefasst hatte: „Würde es euch beide stören, wenn ich ausziehe? Bis ich etwas Eigenes gefunden habe, werde ich bei Matt wohnen. Ich muss diese ganze Sachen erst einmal verdauen. Ich hoffe ihr versteht es."

Seine Eltern nickten verständnisvoll und Taichi Yagami ging in sein Zimmer und packte seine Sachen in zwei Koffer. Er nahm auch die Erinnerungsfotos von der Wand und packte sie in einen der beiden Koffer.  
Sein ‚Vater' wollte ihm helfen, doch Taichi lehnte jede Hilfe ab. Seine Gefühle waren einfach zu aufgewühlt und er verließ die Menschen, die ihn all die Jahre belogen und ihm seine Schwester genommen hatten, aber die er dennoch so sehr liebte.  
Als er die Straßenbahn verlassen hatte, fing er einfach an zu weinen. Die ganzen aufgestauten Gefühle über den Verlust seiner Schwester und die Lüger seiner ‚Eltern' ließ er aus sich heraus.  
Weinend und schluchzend ging er mit den beiden Koffern in seinen Händen, seiner Schultasche auf dem Rücken und seiner Sporttasche über der Schulter zu der Wohnung seines Freundes, der mit seinem Vater dort wohnte.

Da es mittlerweile schon abends war, war Yamato Ishida relativ verwirrt, als plötzlich sein Freund vor der Tür stand. Noch verwirrter war er, als er die Tränen im Gesicht und die Koffer in den Händen erkannte, aber er ließ ihn dennoch erst einmal herein.  
Er fragte ihn nicht, was passiert war, sondern nahm ihn einfach in dem Arm und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, nachdem dieser seine Sachen im Flur abgestellt hatte. Dabei führte er ihn in sein Zimmer und beide setzten sich auf sein Bett.  
Aber innerlich fragte sich Yamato schon, was seinen sonst so fröhlichen Freund dermaßen erschüttert haben könnte. Er wurde aus seine Gedanken gerissen, als sein Freund ihn leise fragte: „Kann ich für eine Weile bei dir bleiben, Yama? Bis ich mir etwas Eigenes gesucht habe?"  
Zwar ging ihm die Frage ‚wieso' in seinem Kopf herum, doch er nickte nur und sagte, nachdem er diesem einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben hatte: „Ja klar, bleib solange du willst. Ich bin für dich da."  
Sie saßen beide den Rest des Abends einfach noch so da, Taichi sich an seinen Freund lehnend. Irgendwann war nur noch der ruhige Atem der Beiden zu hören.

Als Taichi Yagami am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fand er sich in den Armen seines Freundes und in dessen Bett wieder. Für einen Moment lächelte er glücklich, doch als er seine Koffer in dessen Zimmer erblickte, musste er unwillkürlich an gestern und die Fakten, die ihm seine ‚Eltern' offenbart hatten, denken. Daher verschwand sein Lächeln sofort wieder.  
Doch er unterdrückte die wieder aufkommenden Tränen, die sich deswegen in ihm anstauten, und küsste seinen Freund sanft wach.  
Verschlafen öffnete dieser seine azurblauen Augen und blickte lächelnd und glücklich in das Gesicht des Braunhaarigen. Ein weiterer Kuss folgte und gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung Küche, in der schon Matts Vater saß.  
Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung sagte dieser an den Braunhaarigen gewandt: „Taichi, deine ‚Eltern' haben eben angerufen und gesagt, dass sie dich erst einmal bis Samstag vom Schulunterricht befreit haben. Du musst nicht hingehen, denn sie haben dir eine Entschuldigung geschrieben und in der Schule Bescheid gegeben. Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen."

* * *

_Das war der erste Teil, der in der Vergangenheit spielte. Es wird noch ein zweiter Teil folgen. Der Rest der FF spielt knapp 4 Jahre später.__  
__Ich hoffe, dass es euch bis hierher gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,__**  
**__**Koike27**_


	2. Vor knapp 4 Jahren Teil 2

**Green eyes hide something (Red eyes are true)**

**Vor knapp 4 Jahren (2/2)**

Part: 2/?  
Titel: Vor knapp 4 Jahren (2/2)  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Hikari Yagami x Takeru Takaishi, Yamato Ishida x Taichi Yagami  
Dislaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai

* * *

Taichi nickte sichtlich dankbar und alle aßen erst einmal zu Frühstück, als sich Matts Vater an seinen Sohn wandte: „Ich glaube, es wäre besser für Taichi, wenn du wenigstens heute bei ihm bleiben würdest. Und mach dir keine Sorgen, ich regele das schon in der Schule und werde niemanden von eurer Beziehung erzählen, keine Angst."  
Yamato nickte seinem Vater dankend zu, bevor dieser erneut das Wort ergriff: „Und bevor ich es vergesse euch zu sagen, Takeru kommt heute Mittag vorbei und ich glaube, er würde auch gern wissen, was mit seiner Freundin passiert ist."  
Während Yamatos Gesicht eine gewisse Verwirrtheit ausstrahlte, war Taichi relativ verwundert. Wusste der Vater seines Freundes etwa davon?

Diese Vermutung bestätigte sich, als er nach dem Essen von dessen Vater beiseite genommen wurde und dieser sagte: „Taichi, es tut mir wirklich von Herzen leid wegen deiner Schwester. Ich wünschte, es hätte nie soweit kommen müssen." Er holte eine Mappe hervor, bevor er fortfuhr und sie ihm übergab: „In dieser Mappe sind Fotos von deiner richtigen Familie und deine richtige Geburts- und Taufurkunde mit deinem wahren Namen. Deine Adoptiveltern baten mich, Informationen zu suchen, und ich bitte dich, sie zu lesen und zu verwalten. Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit, aber ich habe eine letzte Bitte an dich: Erzähle es bitte den anderen Beiden. Es würde nicht nur dir besser gehen, sondern auch würden sie endlich die Wahrheit kennen, speziell Takeru. Er vermisst sie, denke ich, jetzt schon."  
Daraufhin verließ Matts Vater die Wohnung, während er sich mit der Mappe in der Hand auf das Sofa setzte.

Während sein Freund duschte, öffnete er mit ein wenig zitternden Händen diese Mappe. Er hatte ein wenig Angst vor seiner Vergangenheit, vor seiner wahren Identität.  
Als erstes fiel ihm ein Bild in die Hand, worauf eine schwarzhaarige, dunkelhäutige Frau mit kaminroten Augen zu sehen war. An ihrer Seite stand ein braunhaariger, ebenfalls dunkelhäutiger Mann mit haselnussbraunen Augen. In ihren Armen hielt die Frau ein Kind. An der Frisur und an der Augenfarbe konnte Taichi erkennen, dass er selbst, dieses Kind gewesen ist.  
Weitere Bilder folgten, die ihn in verschiedenem Alter mit diesen Personen zeigten. Auf dem letzten Bild, das in der Mappe war, war er als fast vierjähriger zu sehen. Er saß auf den Schultern des Mannes. Neben ihm stand die Frau mit einem weiteren Kind auf den Arm mit kaminroten Augen und braunen Haaren. Alle strahlten vor Glück und Liebe zueinander.

Bevor er sich die Mappe weiteranschauen konnte, betrat sein Freund das Wohnzimmer. Taichi bemerkte ihn sofort und er fragte ihn leise, sodass er ihn gerade so verstand: „Hast du vielleicht einen noch unbenutzten Bilderrahmen, Yama?"  
Dieser bejahte und keine fünf Minuten später hatte Taichi einen in seinen Händen. Vorsichtig öffnete er diesen und tat das Bild, was er sich zuletzt angeschaut hatte, hinein.  
Sein Freund beobachtete die ganze Sache sichtlich verwirrt, doch er konnte dem Braunhaarigen ansehen, dass er im Moment nicht bereit war, Fragen zu beantworten. Deshalb beobachtete er einfach, wie er weiter durchblätterte.

Taichis Hände fingen plötzlich an zu zittern, als er seine Tauf- und Geburtsurkunde sah. Luca Fernandez – auf diesen Namen war er getauft worden. Aber warum hieß er jetzt Taichi?  
Mit dieser Frage im Hinterkopf blätterte er weiter und dahinter fand er auch die Antwort. Es waren nämlich zwei Briefe: Einer stammte von seiner Adoptivmutter und war in Japanisch, der Andere war von seiner leiblichen Mutter in Englisch.  
Er las erst den Brief seiner Adoptivmutter. Sie entschuldigte sich für ihr jahrelanges Schweigen und beantwortete auch seine Frage: Damals, als sie und sein Adoptivvater ihn gefunden hatte, wusste keiner seinen Namen. Er selbst war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht ansprechbar gewesen, scheinbar wegen dem großen Schock des Verlustes. Deshalb entschieden seine Adoptiveltern kurzerhand ihn Taichi zu nennen.

Als nächstes öffnete er den Brief seiner leiblichen Mutter. An dem Datum erkannte er, dass er kurz vor seinem vierten Geburtstag geschrieben wurde. Zwei Ketten waren dabei gelegt in Kreuzform. Die eine Kette hatte grünen Stein, die scheinbar für ihn war, und die andere Kette hatte einen roten Stein, die scheinbar für seine Schwester war.  
Er erfuhr in dem Brief etwas über seine Eltern und den Ort, wo er mit seinen Eltern bis zu ihrem Tod gelebt hatte. All diese Informationen strömten auf ihn ein und er fing wieder an zu weinen.  
Er war zwar glücklich, endlich etwas über seine wahren Eltern zu wissen, aber auch, da er wusste, dass er nie mehr die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, seine Eltern kennen zu lernen.  
Sein Freund nahm ihn daraufhin in den Arm und er weinte sich an dessen Schulter aus, als es plötzlich klingelte.  
Da aber Taichi immer noch in Yamatos Armen lag, konnte er die Tür nicht öffnen. Die Tür wurde aber dennoch geöffnet, da immer ein Ersatzschlüssel draußen lag, falls einer den Schlüssel mal in der Wohnung liegen ließ.

Takeru Takaishi betrat die Wohnung seines Bruders und Vaters seufzend. Er fragte sich nämlich, wieso sein Bruder, der normalerweise eher Frühaufsteher war, ihm nicht geöffnet hat. Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen und Jacke und Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, betrat er das Wohnzimmer.  
Aber seine Frage wurde beantwortet, als er den weinenden Braunhaarigen in den Armen seines Bruders sah. Die Nähe der Beiden verwirrte ihn zwar etwas, aber setzte sich dennoch schweigend zu ihnen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf ein Foto, das auf dem Tisch lag, wovon er eine Person erkannte: Taichi als Kleinkind. Die anderen Personen kannte er nicht.  
Gerade als er fragen wollte, was passiert war und wo Kari sei, hörte er die leise und gebrochene Stimme des Braunhaarigen: „Ich werde euch beiden nur einmal erzählen, was passiert ist. Ihr habt beide das Recht, es zu erfahren, denn ich liebe dich, Yama, und du liebst meine Schwester, Takeru."

Die beiden Brüder nickten und für Takeru war schon das erste Rätsel gelöst, denn er hatte vorher nicht gewusst, dass sein Bruder und der Braunhaarige zusammen waren und eine Beziehung führten. Nach einem kurzen Schweigen fuhr Taichi fort: „Damals vor etwas mehr als zwölf Jahren wurde das Dorf, in dem wir wohnten, vollkommen zerstört. Nur ich und meine Schwester überlebten das Unglück und wir wurden von Familie Yagami gefunden. Sie nahmen uns auf und gaben uns unsere jetzigen Namen, da unsere Richtigen nicht bekannt waren. Doch leider ist bis heute nur mein Aufenthalt in Japan legalisiert worden. Davon bekamen die italienischen und japanischen Medien Wind und seitdem ist meine Schwester nicht mehr hier. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist und ehrlich gesagt, vermisse ich sie jetzt schon."

Die beiden Brüder waren schockiert. Zwar sprach Taichi leise, doch hatten sie jedes Wort verstanden. Der Ältere drückte seinen wieder weinenden Freund an sich, während der Jüngere diese Nacricht erst einmal verdauen musste. Er würde seine große Liebe vielleicht nie wieder sehen.  
Es herrschte eine Weile erdrückende Stille, die nur von einigen Schluchzern beherrscht wurde. Nachdem sich Taichi ein wenig beruhigt hatte, fiel sein Blick auf die Kette mit dem grünen Stein, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt.  
Er bat seinen Freund, ihm die Kette umzulegen, denn er hatte beschlossen, endlich zu seinen Eltern und zu seiner richtigen Familie zu stehen.

* * *

_Das war der zweite Teil, der in der Vergangenheit spielt. Die nächsten Teile werden in der Gegenwart spielen, also die knapp 4 Jahre später._

_So, nun zu den Reviews zum letzten Kapitel:_

_**Auf fanfiktion. de**__:_

_**Karimaus: **__Erst einmal danke für dein Review. Es freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel von allen Aspekten her gefallen hat: Vom Inhalt und vom Schreibstil. Besonderes letzteres hört man leider viel zu selten. _

_  
__Ich hoffe, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über ein Review besonders freuen._

_  
_**_Koike27_**


	3. Casting und Jahrestag Teil 1

**Green eyes hide something – Red eyes are true**

**Casting und Jahrestag (1/2)**

Part: 3/?  
Titel: Casting und Jahrestag (1/2)  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Hikari Yagami x Takeru Takaishi, Yamato Ishida x Taichi Yagami  
Dislaimer: Keiner der Charaktere, bis auf Olivia, gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai  
_  
__Hier ist auf jeden Fall das nächste Kapitel und es spielt in der Gegenwart, während die ersten beiden Kapitel ja in der Vergangenheit gespielt hatten. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, dass es euch gefällt._

* * *

Mehr als dreieinhalb Jahre sind seitdem vergangen. Taichi trug seitdem jeden Tag diese Kette, aber sein Charakter hatte sich in den Jahren stark verändert. Aus dem früher so fröhlichen und kontaktfreudigen Braunhaarigen war nun ein stiller und zurückgezogener junger Mann geworden. Er hatte kaum noch Kontakt zu den Anderen und lebt nun schon seit drei Jahren mit seinem Freund in einer gemeinsamen Wohnung.  
Yamato Ishida weckte an diesem Morgen seinen Freund mit einem sanften Kuss. Heute war nämlich der gemeinsame Jahrestag ihrer bereits fünfjährigen Beziehung. Doch heute konnte er sich leider nicht, wie sonst, frei nehmen. Da seine Band bald wieder auf Tour ging, suchten sie Tänzer und der Termin war leider nicht verschiebbar gewesen. Seufzend erhob er sich aus dem Bett, verteilte die Rosen in der Wohnung und ging duschen, denn sein Freund war mal wieder joggen, wie fast jeden Morgen.

Nach dem Duschen zog er sich schnell und schick an, als ihm sein Freund schon entgegenkam. Ein kleiner Kuss und dieser ging duschen, während er anfing zu kochen.  
Das fertige Frühstück stellte er auf den Küchentisch und zündete fünf Kerzen an und einen Augenblick später kam ihm sein Freund entgegen. Er trug, genauso wie er, eine Jeans und ein Hemd, wobei seines enger am Körper lag und sein Hemd im Gegensatz zu dem Schwarzen von seinem Freund weiß war.  
Einen Kuss später saßen beide am Küchentisch, doch Taichi schien unglaublich nervös. Yamato strich ihm deshalb beruhigend über den Rücken und sagte mit liebevoller Stimme: „Hey, Ichi, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Wir finden deine Schwester bestimmt. Lass uns aber erst einmal den Tag heute genießen."  
Der Braunhaarige sagte dazu nichts, sondern nickte nur, während die Nervosität blieb. Er versuchte diese sich aber nicht anmerken zu lassen und beide begannen deshalb erst einmal mit dem Frühstück. Sie aßen, fütterten sich gegenseitig und küssten sich dazwischen ab und zu einmal. Sie saßen so bestimmt eine Stunde, als es plötzlich klingelte.

Es war wie ein Zeichen für Taichi, denn daraufhin löste er sich schnell von seinem Freund und ging zur Tür. Dort nahm er einen Blumenstrauß und die Schachtel in Empfang, die er bestellt hatte und ging danach direkt auf seinen Freund zu, der ihn verwirrt anblickte, denn das schien alles geplant und Yamato fragte sich, was er genau geplant hatte.  
Taichi hatte es sich wochenlang überlegt, ob er es wirklich tun sollte, aber letztendlich dafür entschieden. Er übergab den Blumenstrauß an seinen Freund, der ihn immer noch überrascht und verwirrt ansah, hatte er doch sowas nicht erwartet.  
„Yama", begann er Braunhaarige, „ich habe es mir wirklich lange überlegt und viel darüber nachgedacht. Ich liebe dich über alles und du bist mir wirklich wichtig. Jeder Tag, den wir in den mittlerweile fünf Jahre unseres Zusammenseins miteinander verbracht hatte, hat mir dies gezeigt."  
Er machte eine kleine Pause und kniete sich in der Zeit vor seinen Freund. Dabei öffnete er die Schachtel und ein goldener Ring war zu sehen. „Yama, willst du mich heiraten?"

_----*change*----_

Als Lucinda Fernandez aus dem Zug stieg, atmete sie erst einmal tief die Luft Japans ein. Es war fast vier Jahre her gewesen, als sie das letzte Mal in Tokio gewesen war. Ihr Leben war nicht gerade leicht gewesen die letzten Jahre, doch sie hatte es mehr oder weniger gut überstanden und darüber war sie froh.  
Sie war nun frei und professionelle Tänzerin. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um die Gedanken an die Vergangenheit zu vertreiben und nicht in alte Sensibilitäten zurückzufallen. Sie war nicht mehr so schwach und schüchtern wie damals, als sie das Land verlassen musste, denn das hatte ihr das Leben abgewöhnt.  
Sie hängte sich ihre Tasche mit ihren wenigen Habseligkeiten über die Schulter und ging in Richtung der Konzerthalle, wo die Teenage Wolves Tänzer suchten. Sie kannte sowohl die Band als auch den Sänger von früher, doch wollte sie nicht deswegen, sondern wegen ihres Talentes genommen werden.

Fünf Minuten später erreichte sie die Konzerthalle, füllte einen Anmeldebogen aus und ging dann in Richtung der Umkleiden. Sie zog sich dort ihre Tänzerkleidung, eine schwarze Bermuda und ein schwarzes Top, und grüne Kontaktlinsen über ihre eigentlich kaminroten Augen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie aufgrund ihres Können genommen wurde, an.  
Zuletzt band sie sich ihre mittlerweile hüftlangen braunen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen und betrat anschließend die Bühne, während die Anderen noch mit ihrem MakeUp beschäftigt waren, was sie nicht brauchte.  
Sie wärmte sich kurz, aber professionell, auf und gab der Band ein Zeichen, dass sie fertig war. Sie kann ohne Probleme in die nächste Runde der Ausscheidung.

_---*change*---_

Als er die Frage seines Freundes vernahm und den Ring erblickte, konnte man ruhig sagen, dass Yamato Ishida mehr als überrascht war, denn sowas hatte er keinesfalls erwartet. Er überlegte kurz, aber in dem Moment schien es unglaublich lange, ob er es annehmen sollte, aber als er in die ehrlichen Augen seines Gegenübers blickte, die so unglaublich viel Liebe ausstrahlten, konnte er nichts anderes sagen als: „Ja, Taichi, ich will. Ich liebe dich auch!"  
Taichi steckte ihm den Ring an den linken Ringfinger und danach folgte ein langer Kuss voller Liebe zueinander.

Nachdem sie sich aber aufgrund von Sauerstoffmangel voneinander gelöst hatten und beide vor Glück und Liebe zueinander strahlten, fiel der Blick des Braunhaarigen auf ein Foto, was an der Wand hing.  
Es war das Familienbild, das er das erste Mal vor mehr als dreieinhalb Jahren gesehen und sofort in einen Bilderrahmen gesteckt hatte. Es zeigte ihn als fast 4-jährigen und war das letzte gemeinsame Bild, was ihn mit seiner kompletten Familie vor den Tod seiner Eltern zeigte.  
Sein Freund bzw. nun sein Verlobter hatte dessen Blick verfolgt und die Sehnsucht darin schon verstanden, bevor er leise sagte, während er einen Arm um den Anderen schlang: „Ichi, lass die Vergangenheit liegen. Lebe im jetzt und freue dich auf unsere gemeinsame Zukunft, die wir mit unseren Geschwistern gemeinsam erleben werden."

Taichi lächelte bei diesen Worten und die Botschaft, die dabei war, nämlich, dass sie seine Schwester rechtzeitig wieder finden würden. Während er sich vom Foto abwandte, drückte er den Anderen in einer Umarmung an sich, bevor er sagte: „Du hast Recht, Yama. Ich sollte nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit leben, aber es fällt schwer, es liegen zu lassen, denn es gab eine Zeit, in der ich vollkommen glücklich war, aber ich werde versuchen zu vergessen und neues Glück mit dir zu finden."  
Nach diesen Worten küsste er seinen Verlobten sanft und voller Liebe, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte. Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, ergriff Yamato erneut das Wort: „Ich weiß, wir haben heute unseren Jahrestag, aber da gibt es noch etwas, was ich leider nicht verschieben konnte."  
Er spürte den fragendes Blick seines Freundes, bevor er fortsetzte: „Wir suchen heute Tänzer für unsere Tour, dafür haben wir die Konzerthalle gemietet, doch war nur der heutige Termin frei. Würdest du mich aber dennoch begleiten? Wir holen den Rest des Tages bei einem gemeinsamen Abendessen nach, das verspreche ich dir. Ich lade dich auch ein."

Nach einem Seufzer des Braunhaarigen und einer widerwilligen Zustimmung aufgrund der Tatsache des Jahrestages, verließen beide Hand in Hand ihre Wohnung. Er wusste, dass es für den Anderen wichtig war, deshalb hatte er zugestimmt.  
Sie beide ignorierten die Seitenblicke, die ihnen die Leute auf der Straße zuwarfen, und machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Konzerthalle, wo das Casting stattfand.

_---*change*---_

In der nächsten Runde war ein Battle gegen einen anderen Tänzer oder eine andere Tänzerin vorgesehen. Von den übriggebliebenen zwölf Tänzern sollte nur noch die Hälfte weiterkommen.  
Diesmal war aber im Gegensatz zu vorher die Musik vorgegeben. Es war ein Song der Teenage Wolves, auf den sie tanzen mussten. Die Paarungen wurden ausgelost und Lucinda fühlte sich relativ siegessicher, da ihr Gegner eher auf Jazz und Swing spezialisiert war und sie die Musik schon ein wenig kannte.  
Sie wollte sich gerade fertig machen, als sie von einem Mädchen auf Italienisch angesprochen wurde. Sie hatte schwarzes, ebenfalls hüftlanges, Haar, olivgrüne Augen und olivenölfarbene Haut. Lucinda erkannte sie sofort, hatte sie doch schon mit ihr zusammengearbeitet. Sie begrüßte sie ebenfalls, bevor sie beide ein Gespräch in dieser Sprache führten:  
„Was machst du denn her, Olivia? Wie konntest du aus dem Red Moon entkommen?"  
Olivia lächelte kurz, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich denke mal, das ich dasselbe hier mache, wie du: Also mich auf einen Job bewerben. Und das mit dem Red Moon war Glück. Ich wurde freigekauft, kurz nachdem du den Club verlassen hattest. Aber lass uns bitte später darüber reden, ja? Ich lade dich auf einen Milchkaffee ein."  
Lucinda verstand die Bitte sofort und nickte, dass sie damit einverstanden sein. Es war auch gut so, denn so konnte sie sich erst einmal hier auf das Casting konzentrieren, bevor sie über die Worte ihrer Freundin nachdenken konnte. Olivia lächelte auf die Reaktion ihrer Freundin, bevor sie ihr den dezenten Hinweis gab, dass sie nun an der Reihe mit dem Tanzen sei.

* * *

_So, das war der erste Teil des Kapitels. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Zu dem Review zum letzten Kapitel:_

_**Auf fanfiktion. de:**_

_**Karimaus: **__Danke für dein Review. Das mit der Nachricht war wirklich kein Problem, das mache ich gerne. Es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Taichi macht der Verlust seiner Schwester schwer zu schaffen. Das sieht man auch hier in der rapiden Veränderung seines Charakters. Takeru rückt erst später in den Mittelpunkt._

_Lg,_

_**Koike**_


	4. Casting und Jahrestag Teil 2

**Green eyes hide something – Red eyes are true**

**Casting und Jahrestag (2/2)**

Part: 4/?  
Titel: Casting und Jahrestag (2/2)  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Hikari Yagami x Takeru Takaishi, Yamato Ishida x Taichi Yagami  
Dislaimer: Bis auf Olivia, meinem eigenen Charakter, gehört keiner der Charaktere mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai

_So, nun der zweite Teil des Kapitels._

* * *

Lucinda konzentrierte sich im ersten Moment nur auf die Musik und den Rhythmus und bewegte sich in den ersten Sekunden nicht, um die Musik wirken zu lassen, während ihr Gegner schon anfing, bevor sie auch loslegte und ihr Bestes gab.  
Man merkte schon nach den ersten Bewegungen, dass sie um einiges besser war als ihr Gegner, was auch darin gezeigt wurde, dass sie ihn wortwörtlich an die Wand tanzte. Nachdem das Lied endete, bekam sie von der Band einen begeisterten Applaus.  
Nach ihr war Olivia an der Reihe und auch sie war deutlich besser als ihr Gegenüber. Gerade als alle fertig waren und sie und Olivia eine Zusage erhielten, ebenso wie vier weitere Tänzerinnen und Tänzer, öffnete sich die Tür zur Konzerthalle und ein braunhaariger und ein blondhaariger junger Mann betraten die Halle. Lucinda blickte im ersten Moment verwirrt, doch sie erkannte die Beiden nach einer Weile doch. Dennoch wagte sie es nicht, die Beiden anzusprechen.

_*change*_

Als Yamato Ishida und Taichi Yagami die Konzerthalle erreichten, mussten sie feststellen, dass das Casting schon vorbei war. Dennoch begaben sie sich lächelnd zu den Bandmitgliedern.  
Nach einer kurzen, aber freundschaftlichen Begrüßung wurde Yamato gefragt: „Du siehst heute irgendwie glücklicher aus? Ist was passiert??" Die beiden Angesprochen (wenn Taichi auch nur indirekt) lächelten sich danach an, aber sagten kein Wort.  
Die Anderen schienen im ersten Moment immer noch auf eine Antwort zu wissen, doch als sie merkten, dass es keine gab, ergriff einer aus der Band das Wort: „Wir haben drei Tänzerinnen und drei Tänzer gecastet. Sie sind alle relativ gut, wobei zwei einfach ein unglaubliches Talent und Rhythmusgefühl haben. Die Meisten sind schon wieder weg, aber du solltest dich wenigstens noch von den Beiden überzeugen."  
Yamato nickte kurz und zwei Mädchen wurden herbeigerufen. Beide hatten hüftlanges Haar, ein eher dunklen Hautteint und grüne Augen.

_*change*_

Als Lucinda und Olivia herbeigerufen wurden, hatte Lucinda ein ungutes Gefühl. Wie sollte sie reagieren, wenn die Anderen sie erkannten?  
Sie seufzte und wollte kurz stehen bleiben, um gegebenenfalls umzudrehen und wegzulaufen, doch wurde sie von ihrer Freundin nach vorne gezogen.  
Nachdem sie die Anderen erreicht und sie begrüßt hatten, wurden sie vom Bassisten auf Englisch angesprochen: „Olivia, Lucinda, ich möchte euch Beiden unseren Sänger Yamato Ishida und dessen Freund Taichi Yagami vorstellen." Ein Händeschütteln folgte und der Bassist ergriff danach erneut das Wort auf Englisch: „Wir wollten euch bitten, noch einmal vorzutanzen, damit sich Yamato auch ein Bild machen kann."

Die beiden Angesprochenen nickten und Lucinda fragte ihre Freundin auf Italienisch: „Erinnerst du dich noch an das Lied, was wir als Duo im Red Moon getanzt haben?" Die Angesprochene überlegte nur kurz, bevor sie nickte und die Band nach dem passenden Song fragte, den diese auch hatten. Sie schienen zwar verwundert, wieso sie gerade nach dieser Ballade fragten, aber legten die CD in die Anlage hinein, die sie mitgebracht hatten.  
Während sich beide aufwärmten, hörte Lucinda den Anderen zu. Sie verstand jedes Wort, was diese auf Japanisch sagten, auch wenn sie fast vier Jahre keines gesprochen hatte, doch ließ sie sich nichts anmerken, um unnötigen Fragen zu entgehen.

_*change*_

„Ihr lasst uns bestimmt nicht vorher gehen, bis ich euch sage, wieso ich so glücklich bin, oder?", fragte Yamato seufzend seine Bandmitglieder, die daraufhin eifrig nickten, wovon Taichi aber nicht viel mitbekam.  
Sein Blick ruhte auf Lucinda, die ihm eben schon, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, gleichzeitig so vertraut und so fremd vorkam, als hätte er sie einige Jahre gekannt. Aber woher?  
Er blickte kurz in ihre Augen und ersetzte sie gedanklich durch die kaminroten Augen seiner Schwester und erstarrte einen Moment, da sie dann eine unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit aufwies. Konnte es sein, dass…?  
Doch bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, wurde er eben aus diesen gerissen, als Yamato ihn in eine Umarmung zog und lächelnd sagte: „Heute, an unserem fünften gemeinsamen Jahrestag, hat er mir einen Antrag gemacht und ich habe ja gesagt. Wir sind verlobt."

_*change*_

Nicht nur der Band fielen sprichwörtlich die Augen aus, auch Lucinda musste erst einmal die Nachricht verdauen.  
Aber viel Zeit blieb er nicht, denn im nächsten Moment wurde auf die Aufforderung ihrer Freundin die Musik angestellt und der Tanz begann. Sie ließ wie üblich all die Umgebungsgeräusche ausblenden und konzentrierte sich nur auf die Musik und deren Rhythmus, aber auch ein wenig auf ihre Tanzpartnerin.  
Während des Tanzes hatten beide die Augen geschlossen und der Tanz schien kein Fehler zu enthalten, was auch kein Wunder war, denn sie beide hatten das Stück so oft zusammen getanzt und geübt, bis die Bewegungen perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt waren.  
Alle Anwesenden waren darüber richtig erstaunt und nach dem Tanz waren alle derselben Meinung: Die Beiden waren begnadete Tänzerinnen. Begeisterter Beifall folgte.

Danach verließen die Beiden die Bühne und gingen zurück in die Umkleide, um sich umzuziehen. Als sie fertig waren, zog Lucinda ihre Kontaktlinsen aus, sodass ihre kaminroten Augen wieder zum Vorschein kamen. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Konzerthalle über einen Nebeneingang, bevor Lucinda sagte: „Ich kenne hier in der Nähe ein Café, wo mein Bruder früher öfters hingegangen ist. Wäre das für dich in Ordnung?"  
Olivia lächelte, wusste sie ja, wie viel ihr Bruder ihr bedeutete hatte, und nickte, bevor ihre Freundin sie in das Café führte. Sie bestellten sich beide jeweils ein Milchkaffee, bevor sie das in der Konzerthalle angefangene Gespräch auf Italienisch fortführten:  
„Also, Lucy, was hast du getan, nachdem du aus dem Red Moon geflohen bist?"  
„Ich habe nur ein halbes Jahr gebraucht, um eine Tänzerausbildung anzufangen und zu beenden. Durch das Red Moon hatte ich ja genug Erfahrungen." Ein gezwungenes Lächeln folgte, denn im Red Moon war es keine einfache Zeit gewesen, bevor sie wieder fortsetzte: „Dann habe ich mich mit verschieden Tanzjobs über Wasser gehalten und Geld gesammelt, dass ich nach Japen zurückkehren konnte. Da ich aber Geld brauchte, habe ich mich als Tänzerin für die Teenage Wolves Tour beworben. Das war es schon." Eine kleine Pause folgte, bevor sie ihr Gegenüber fragte: „Was hast du gemacht? Und was ist aus dem Red Moon geworden?"

Nachdem der Kellner den Milchkaffee gebracht hatte, antwortete Olivia ihrer Freundin: „Also kurz nachdem du mit Simon und den beiden Anderen geflohen bist, wurden wir umso härter herangenommen. Unser Chef war wirklich sauer, denn durch deine und Simons Flucht hatte der Club seine größten Attraktionen verloren und heftige finanzielle Einbußen gemacht."  
Sie trank einen Schluck ihres Kaffees, bevor sie fortsetzte: „Nach und nach wurden wir alle verkauft, damit unser Chef aus der Schuldenfalle, in der er sich mittlerweile befand, herauszukommen. Ich hatte das Pech erst nach fast einem halben Jahr wegzukommen.  
Ich wanderte seitdem von Besitzer zu Besitzer und nach anderthalb Jahren war ich endlich frei. Ich habe seitdem hier in Tokio ein kleines Zimmer, das ich mit verschieden Jobs bezahle."  
Sie trank einen weiteren Schluck, bevor sie ihrem Gegenüber vorschlug: „Wie ich dich kenne, Lucy, hast du bestimmt kaum noch Geld. Wenn du willst, kannst du solange bei mir wohnen, musst dich aber mit dem Sofa zufrieden geben."

Lucinda schien kurz am Überlegen nach der Geschichte ihrer Freundin wegen dem Angebot. Sie hatte wirklich Recht, denn sie hatte wirklich kaum noch Geld. Sie nahm einen Schluck ihres Kaffees, bevor sie nach einigem Zögern das Angebot ihrer Freundin dankend an und beide verließen das Café, nachdem sie ihren Milchkaffee leer getrunken und bezahlt hatten.

_*change*_

Yamato und Taichi redeten noch eine halbe Stunde mit der Band, die ihnen auch zur Verlobung gratulierte, und verließen dann die Konzerthalle. Doch sobald sie beide draußen waren, wurde der Braunhaarige von seinem blonden Freund aufgehalten, der sowohl bemerkt hatte, dass er schon seit sie in der Halle gewesen waren, sich noch mehr als sonst zurückhielt und sich kaum an Gesprächen beteiligt hatte. Deshalb wurde er gefragt: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist heute noch stiller als sonst gewesen!"  
Ein wenig Sorge war in der Stimme des Blonden zu erkennen und der Angesprochene zögerte. Sollte er Yamato wirklich von seiner Vermutung erzählen? Er wog pro und contra ab und entschied sich aber dagegen, denn es konnte auch alles Einbildung gewesen sein aufgrund seines Wunsches, dass seine Schwester bald auftauchte.

Er antwortete dem Anderen deshalb: „Ich war nur in Gedanken, entschuldige. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut." Ein kleiner Kuss folgte, doch der Blonde war sich sicher, dass der Andere noch etwas zu verbergen hatte.  
Doch bevor er fragen konnte, war ein Piepen an dessen Hosenbund zu vernehmen, ebenso wie bei seinem Freund. Beide wussten, was das zu bedeuten hatte und machten sich schnellstmöglich auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über ein Review von eurer Seite aus freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	5. Angriff und Digiwelt Teil 1

**Green eyes hide something – Red eyes are true**

**Digiwelt und Angriff (1/2)**

Part: 5/?  
Titel: Digiwelt und Angriff (1/2)  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Hikari Yagami x Takeru Takaishi, Yamato Ishida x Taichi Yagami  
Dislaimer: Keiner der Charaktere, bis auf Olivia, gehört mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai

_So, hier ist nun das nächste Kapitel, wieder zweigeteilt - und diesmal der erste Teil wieder._

* * *

Gerade als Lucinda mit ihrer Freundin deren Zimmer betrat, fing etwas an ihrem Hosenbund an zu piepen. Sie wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte, doch hatte sie Angst die Anderen zu treffen, was zweifelsohne passieren würde, wenn sie den Hilferuf, dessen Ausdruck das Piepen war, annehmen würde.

Sie zögerte kurz, ob sie es wirklich tun sollte, aber ihr Wille zu helfen war größer als die Furcht des möglichen Wiedersehens.  
Schnell zog sie ihre Kontaktlinsen wieder an und ging in Richtung des Computers, der zu ihrem persönlichen Glück bereits im Zimmer stand.

Sie sagte noch kurz zu Olivia: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich komme wieder, aber bitte lass den Computer bis zu meiner Rückkehr an, ja? Ich erkläre dir später alles."  
Lucinda konnte im Gesicht ihrer Freundin ablesen, dass sie sichtlich verwirrt war und die ganze Sache nicht verstand, doch als ein kurzes Nicken zu sehen war, als sie nach ihrem Hut und Mantel griff. Beides legte oder hängte sie über den linken und hielt das Gerät, was sie mit dieser Welt verband und jahrelang nicht benutzt hatte, mit der Hand des anderen Arms vor dem Computer, in dem sie keine Sekunde später verschwand.

Lucinda fand sich vor einem Haus wieder, als sofort ihr Digimonpartner, eine weiße, ihr entgegen lief und ein Mann mittleren Alters, den sie nur zu gut von ihrem letzten Abenteuer kannte, aus dem Haus kam. Das braune Haar war immer noch zu einem Zopf gebunden, während ein sandfarbener Mantel mit braunen Gürtel und Stiefeln dessen Körper zierte. Es war fast so, als wäre dieser Mann nicht gealtert.

Kurz blickte sie sich um und musste zu ihrem Glück feststellen, dass noch niemand der anderen Digiritter anwesend war, ihre Chance, die Sache zu erfahren, ohne den Anderen zu begegnen. „Genai, was ist los? Bitte sage mir, wieso du bzw. die Digiwelt uns gerufen hat, bevor die Anderen kommen", wandte sie sich deshalb an die Person vor ihr, der erst ein Moment zu zögern schien, aber dann ihr den Situation erklärte, bevor er ihr ihr Amulett mit Wappen übergab.

Während sie den Gegenstand dankend annahm und sich anzog, hörte sie ihn sagen: „Das wirst du brauchen. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, wieso du alleine durch die Gegend ziehen willst und von dem Rest der Gruppe trennst, akzeptiere ich dein Belangen. Ich hoffe, dass es dich auf deinen richtigen Weg führt, Digiritterin des Lichtes, aber vergiss nie, dass ihr nur gemeinsam siegen könnt, Lucinda."

Einen Moment stockte sie in ihrer Bewegung, als Genai ihren wahren Namen nannte, doch hätte sie sich denken können, dass er es wusste, war er doch immer schon gut informiert gewesen. Sie verabschiedete sich im nächsten Moment dankend von ihm, da er ihrer Bitte Folge geleistet hatte, und verschwand mit ihrem Digimonpartner ohne ein weiteres Wort. Doch der verwirrte Blick von Letztgenanntem lag immer noch auf ihr.

_---*change*---_

Gerade als Taichi und Yamato ihre Wohnung erreichten, kam ihnen ein weitere Blondschopf, der sich als Bruder von Zweitgenannten identifizieren ließ, und ein rothaariger junger Mann, der immer eine Art Genie der Gruppe gewesen war, entgegen.  
Nach einer recht kurzen, aber freundschaftlichen Begrüßung eilten sie in die Wohnung, warfen den Computer an und betraten nach kurzem Nicken von allen Seiten die Welt, die lange nichts mehr von sich hören gelassen hatte.

Ihre Digimonpartner kamen ihnen sofort entgegen und eine ebenfalls kurze, aber herzliche Begrüßung aufgrund des langen Wiedersehens folgte. Die Augen des älteren Blondschopfs wanderten weiter zu dem Haus, das sie wohl kannten, denn es war das Haus von Genai. Sein Blick blieb aber bei der Dreiergruppe vor dem Haus stehen.

Es war eine rothaarige junge Frau mit einem Digimon, das ähnlich wie ein Vogel aussah. Sie trug eine lockere Jeans-Hose und ein rotes Shirt. Neben ihr stand eine braunhaarige, ebenfalls junge Frau mit ihrem Partnerdigimon, das einer Pflanze ähnelte. Sie trug einen beigen Rock und eine rote Bluse. Daneben war ein blauhaariger Mann, Anfang 20 und der Älteste der Gruppe, zu erkennen, neben dem ein robbenähnliches Digimon zu sehen war.

Anfangs war die Begrüßung ein wenig förmlich, da wie sie die Anderen lange nicht gesehen hatte, aber dann wurde sie freundlich, da doch die alte Freundschaft ließ die Begrüßung nicht lange förmlich werden, sondern wurde dann doch herzlich.

„Nun, da alle versammelt sind, werde ich euch erzählen, Digiritter, wieso ich euch gerufen habe", ertönte die Stimme von den Genai, doch er wurde unterbrochen, als der jüngere der beiden Blondschöpfe fragte: „Es wurden nur wir gerufen, also die ältere Generation? Und wenn das so sein sollte, wo sind Kari und Gatomon?"

Man konnte erkennen, dass auf den meisten Gesichtern diese oder ähnliche Fragen zu erkennen waren. „Die Digiritterin mit dem Wappen des Lichtes zog es vor, alleine zu reisen und zu kämpfen", antwortete er auf die Frage des Digiritters der Hoffnung, bevor er wieder am Anfang zurückkehren wollte, als er wieder unterbrochen wurde.

Diesmal wurde er durch ein Schluchzen unterbrochen, was vom Braunhaarigen stammte. Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm, der einen Moment später von seinem Freund in die Arme genommen wurde, der versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.  
Aber das erwies sich auch als schwierig, denn die beiden Blonden waren auch den Tränen nahe, zu sehr hatte die Frage nach dem Verbleib und den Gesundheitszustand der Schwester von Taichi Nerven und Tränen gekostet, vor allem Takeru. Und nun gab es eine sichere Nachricht.

Von den anderen Anwesenden wurden sie verwirrt angeschaut, da sie nicht verstanden, wieso die Drei so reagierten, und es herrschte ein Moment Stille, bevor Sora, die Rothaarige, schließlich fragte: „Was ist los? Und wieso weint ihr oder seid kurz davor? Seid wann habt ihr so ein inniges Verhältnis, Tai und Matt?"

An den Gesichtern der Anderen war zu erkennen, dass sie sich dieselben Fragen stellte. Yamato fand als Erster der Drei die Sprache wieder und antworte auf die Fragen: „Tais Schwester ist seid fast vier Jahren verschwunden und das ist nun das erste sichere Lebenszeichen, was wir von ihr erhalten." Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der sich Taichi langsam zu beruhigen schien, bevor er mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen fortsetzte: „Und was uns beide betrifft. Wir sind heute auf den Tag genau fünf Jahre zusammen und seit heute sind wir verlobt."

Nun starrten alle gleichzeitig überrascht und verblüfft die Beiden an, selbst Takeru, der zwar von der Beziehung der Beiden wusste, aber nichts von der Verlobung.

_---*change*---_

Lucinda beobachtete die anderen Digiritter aus der Luft, nachdem Gatomon eine Armor-Digitation zu Nefertimon vollzogen hatte und sie sich gemeinsam in die Luft erhoben hatten.  
Ein Lächeln lag dabei auf ihren Lippen, da es nun sicher war, dass es wirklich all ihren ehemaligen Freunden gut ging. Doch ihr Hauptaugenmerk glitt zwei Personen, mit denen sie mehr verband.

Einer von Beiden war der jüngere der beiden Blondschöpfe. Sie waren damals gerade zwei Wochen zusammen gewesen, als sie sich unfreiwillig trennen mussten. Sie waren wirklich glücklich gewesen, auch wenn sie damals noch recht jung gewesen waren. Ein bitteres Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen, als sie feststellen musste, dass sie ihn doch immer noch liebte.  
Ob er noch genauso empfand? Sie wusste es nicht, doch innerlich war noch eine kleine Hoffnung, dass sie irgendwann wieder zusammenfinden würden, unabhängig von der Vergangenheit, die sich getrennt hatte.

Der Zweite, den sie verschärft beobachtete, war der Braunhaarige, den sie heute Morgen nach dem Casting schon gesehen hatte. Nun war sie sich hundert Prozent sicher, dass dieser junge Mann ihr Bruder, Luca Fernandez, war, denn sie kannte keinen braunhaarigen Mann, in dem Alter, der Digiritter war und sich so gut mit dem älteren der beiden Blondschöpfe verstand.  
Früher war sie immer noch von ihm abhängig von ihm gewesen, doch nun sah es anders aus, doch sie hätte es lieber nicht auf die harte Tour gelernt, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie es nun nicht mehr ändern konnte.

Doch während sie die Beiden näher beobachtete, erkannte sie für sich selbst, dass es für sie im Augenblick unmöglich war, in die Gruppe zurückzukehren, auch wenn sie hoffte, dass es sich ändern würde mit der Zeit.  
Sie seufzte kurz und bat Nefertimon weiter zu fliegen in Richtung der Berge.

* * *

_So, das war der erste Teil des Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über ein Review von eurer Seite freuen._

_  
Lg,_

_  
__**Koike27**_


	6. Angriff und Digwelt Teil 2

**Green eyes hide something – Red eyes are true**

**Digiwelt und Angriff (2/2)**

Part: 6/?  
Titel: Digiwelt und Angriff (2/2)  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Hikari Yagami x Takeru Takaishi, Yamato Ishida x Taichi Yagami  
Dislaimer: Bis auf Olivia, meinem eigenen Charakter gehört keiner der Charaktere mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai

_So, hier ist der zweite Teil des Kapitels.__Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_

* * *

_

Als Genai nun die Situation erläuterte, war Takeru wirklich froh, als dieser endete, denn es war ziemlich viel, was dieser sagte. Zusammengefasst hieß es soviel, dass die Digiwelt in Gefahr und Myotismon zurück sei, vielleicht sogar in einer neuen Form. Außerdem waren Warpdigitationen nicht mehr möglich wegen irgendeiner Störung, die die Digiwelt durch Myotismon befiel.  
Genai übergab ihnen ihre Amulette mit dem jeweiligen Wappen und verabschiedete sich von ihnen.

Letzteres bekam der jüngere der beiden Blondschöpfe gar nicht mehr mit, denn er fühlte sich aus irgendeinem Grund beobachtet. Er blickte sich um, doch in seiner Umgebung um, doch dort war nichts zu sehen. Erst als er seinen Blick in Richtung Himmel wandte, erkannte er ein fliegendes Digimon, auf dem eine Person saß und gerade sich von ihnen entfernte. Er konnte sich denken, wer es war. Wieso fliehst du vor uns, Kari?, dachte er sich dabei.

Gerade als der Rest der Gruppe losgehen wollten, bemerkten sie, dass Takeru ziemlich abwesend gegen Himmel starrte.  
Sein Bruder musterte ihn erst einen Moment besorgt, bevor er ihn fragte: „Was ist los?"

Takeru nahm die Frage nur halb anwesend wahr, da seine Gedanken in Richtung Vergangenheit gedriftet waren, als er gerade mit Hikari zusammen gekommen war. Er dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte, und antwortete, so laut, dass es jeder hier verstehen konnte: „Ich glaube, ich habe eben Nefertimon gesehen. Es ist mit einer Person auf den Rücken in Richtung Berge geflogen."

Taichi, der das Gespräch bis eben nicht weiter beachtet hatte, wurde sofort wieder hellwach und seine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich nun dem jüngeren der beiden Blondschöpfe. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher?", fragte er noch einmal nach, weil es sein konnte, dass dieser sich getäuscht hatte, doch Takeru nickte nur stumm als Antwort.

Gemeinsam entschlossen sie sich nun auch den Weg in Richtung Berge einzuschlagen und ihr zu folgen. Das Digimon des Rothaarigen digitierte zu Kabuterimon, wo alle auf dessen Rücken Platz nahmen. Während sich der Braunhaarige zwischen den Beines seines Verlobten saß und sich an ihn lehnte, saß der Rest einzeln dar.

Doch wenn man genau darauf achtete, konnte man sehen, dass die Finger von der Braunhaarigen und Koushiro, dem Partner des Digimon, ineinander verflochten waren, ebenso wie die des Braunhaarigen und Blonden.

_---*change*---_

Es dämmerte mittlerweile und Lucinda beschloss, ein Lager aufzuschlagen wohlwissend, da sie ein Blick nach hinten geworfen hatte, dass die Anderen sie verfolgten. Ihr war das nur Recht, da sie während des Fluges für sich beschlossen, dass sie nicht die ganze Zeit von den anderen Digirittern fern bleiben konnte, da sie eine gemeinsame Aufgabe hatten.

Sie würde während der Wachzeit ihres Bruders wenigstens versuchen, sich mit ihm zu treffen und vielleicht mit ihm ein Gespräch anzufangen.  
Sie erreichte eine kleine Lichtung und sammelte etwas von dem naheliegenden Holz, um sich ein recht kleines, aber möglichst unauffälliges Lagerfeuer zu machen, um sich einige der Fleischäpfel, die ihr Digimonpartner nach dem Zurückdigitieren gefunden hatte, über den Feuer zu braten und sich zu wärmen.

Während sie briet und aß, wurde sie von Gatomon, dem sie natürlich auch etwas abgegeben hatte, gefragt: „Kannst du mir jetzt mal bitte erklären, wieso du auf einmal Lucinda heißt und warum wir vor den Anderen weglaufen?"

Lucinda seufzte, denn sie hatte gehofft, dass die Frage gar nicht käme oder wenigstens später, aber sie konnte ihrem Partnerdigimon es auch nicht vorenthalten, hatte es doch ein Recht nach den ganzen Abenteuern einen Teil der Wahrheit zu erfahren.

Sie antwortete schließlich: „Das ist eine längere Geschichte, aber die Kurzfassung ist, dass ich, genauso wie mein Bruder, ursprünglich aus Italien kommen, unsere Eltern umkamen und wir von den Yagamis adoptiert wurden. Doch im Gegensatz zu dem Aufenthalt meines Bruders war meiner illegal, was die Behörden vor fast vier Jahren herausfanden. Seitdem habe ich die Anderen nie wieder gesehen. Mein richtiger Name ist Lucinda Fernandez, den Namen Hikari gaben mir meine Adoptiveltern."

Lucinda erkannte das Staunen und die Überraschung in den Augen von Gatomon, das nach einer Weile verstehend nickte.

_---*change*---_

Da es langsam dämmerte, beschlossen die restlichen Digiritter ebenfalls ein Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. Sie teilten sich in Gruppen ein, als sie auf einer Lichtung, die groß genug war, gelandet und von Kabuterimons Rücken geklettert waren: Yamato und Takeru sollten etwas Essbares auftreiben, die beiden Mädchen etwas Wasser, während Izzy und Joe Feuerholz suchten.

Taichi blieb derweil auf der Licht und sollte warten, bis die Anderen wiederkamen und durch seine Anwesenheit bzw. das DigiVice sehen, wo er und die Lichtung war, als plötzlich ein feindliches Digimon auftauchte.

Die Anderen waren schon viel zu weit vom Lager entfernt, sodass sie nichts mitbekamen, zum Unglück des Braunhaarigen. Tai ließ sein Digimon sofort auf das Champion-Level digitieren, um das feindliche Digimon anzugreifen, was es auch tat. Doch der Feind, der im Dämmerlicht nicht genau erkennbar war, war zu stark für Greymon und es digitierte im Laufe des Kampfes, da ihn die Kraft verließ, wieder zu Agumon zurück.

Nun war es für den Anführer der Digiritter, zu dem ihn die anderen Digiritter bei ihrem ersten Besuch hier erkoren hatten, klar, dass er den Kampf verloren hatte, doch den Mut, der ihn einst ausgezeichnet hatte, konnte er im Moment nicht reaktivieren, zu alleine war er. Somit war eine Ultra-Digitation nun auch vollkommen ausgeschlossen.

Während er die Hoffnung hegte, dass einer der drei Gruppen noch zum Lager zurückkehrte und ihm half, spürte er noch im nächsten Moment, wie er von hinten gepackt, kurz gegen einen Baum geschleudert und somit ohnmächtig geschlagen wurde. Die Welt war um ihn schwarz geworden.

_---*change*---_

Es war mittlerweile dunkel, und da es langsam kalt geworden war und das Feuer nicht richtig wärmte, zog Lucinda den mitgenommenen Mantel. Den Hut band sie sich auf dem Rücken und sie zog sich die Kapuze ihres Mantels über den Kopf.  
Der Mantel war schwarz und mit einem leichten Gürtel um die Hüfte gebunden. Er ging ihr etwa bis zu den Knien und man konnte erkennen, dass er schon ein wenig älter und abgetragen war.

Sie blickte in die Sterne, als sie plötzlich eine Gestalt vorbeilaufen sah, was sie einen Moment später als feindliches Digimon identifizierte, das etwas oder jemanden unter den Armen trug.  
Sie zögerte einen Moment, da sie nicht wusste, was sie machen sollte, aber entschloss sich dann, demjenigen oder derjenigen zu helfen, denn ihr Wappen war das des Lichts und ihre Aufgabe war und ist es, Leben in jeglicher Form zu beschützen.

Deshalb ließ sie ihr Digimon auf das Ultra-Level digitieren und bat es, die Person oder das Digimon zu retten. Angewomon, ein weiblicher Engel und ihr Digimon, nickte und besiegte relativ schnell den Gegner und kam mit einem jungen Mann auf den Arm wieder zurück.

Lucinda erbleichte, als sie den braunen Haarschopf sah und einen Moment später den Anderen erkannte, da sie doch gehofft hatte, dass das Wiedersehen nicht sobald, da sie noch einige Stunden warten wollte, und auf jeden Fall nicht auf diese Weise passieren würde.  
Seufzend nahm sie den Braunhaarigen entgegen und legte ihn auf den Boden, in der Nähe des Feuers, um ihn besser untersuchen zu können.

_----*change*---_

Yamato kam mit seinem Bruder gerade wieder am Lager an, doch was das Bild, das ihm dort geboten wurde, ließ ihn erstarren vor Schreck, denn das, was er sah, war für ihn schockierend und beängstigend zugleich:  
Agumon, der Digimonpartner seines Verlobten, lag schwer verletzt auf dem Boden, doch was ihn am meisten beunruhigte, war das Fehlen des Braunhaarigen und die kleine Blutlache an einem Baum, was darauf schließen ließ, dass ihm etwas passiert und er wahrscheinlich entführt worden war.

Doch der Gedanke, dass dem Menschen, der ihm am Meisten von allen bedeutete, etwas geschehen war, war für ihn fast nicht ertragbar. Er wollte es erst nicht glauben, da der Gedanke zu sehr schmerzte, vor allem in seinem Inneren, obwohl die Anzeichen nur allzu deutlich in diese Richtung deuteten. Im Moment hatte er einfach unbeschreibliche Angst, den Menschen, der ihm am Wichtigsten war, zu verlieren oder verloren zu haben.

Und die Angst wuchs von Minute zu Minute mehr. Wie in Trance ließ er das gesammelte Essen auf den Boden fallen und näherte sich langsam in diesem Zustand dem Blutfleck, der scheinbar von seinem Verlobten zu kommen schien. Dabei wurde er von seinem Bruder und den Anderen, die nach und nach auch ankamen, beobachtet.

_---*change*---_

Lucinda betrachtete den Braunhaarigen besorgt, während sie ihn untersuchte. Sie konnte eine Wunde an dessen Stirn und an seinem linken Arm feststellen, die anscheinend von irgendeinem Zusammenstoß oder Ähnliches zu kommen schien.  
Sie wusste natürlich, dass diese Wunden verbunden werden mussten, sonst konnten sie sich entzünden. Während sie sich fragte, was wohl passiert war, riss sie einen Teil des Stoffes an der unteren Hälfte ihres Mantels ab und dann in ein paar Streifen.

Dabei bat sie ihren Digimonpartner etwas Wasser zum Desinfizieren der Wunden zu holten, was es auch einige Minuten später herbrachte.  
Sie nahm einen von den Mantelstreifen, legte ihn in das Wasser und tupfte dann vorsichtig über die beiden Wunden: Sie begann erst mit der Wunde am Arm, bevor sie sich der am Kopf zuwandte.

Sie verbrauchte dabei mehr als einen Streifen. Nachdem sie das abgeschlossen hatte, tauchte sie einen weiteren Streifen diesmal leicht ins Wasser, um damit dann den Arm zu verbinden. Danach nahm sie ein Pflaster, die sie seit Jahren immer mit sich trug, aus ihrer Manteltasche, und klebte es auf die Wunde an der Stirn.  
Dabei hoffte sie, dass ihr Bruder bald aufwachte.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


End file.
